banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Rocknut Tribe
The Rocknut Tribe is a Tribe of armor-clad cavemen enemies in Banjo-Tooie. They are found in Terrydactyland, and there is a total of five Rocknuts scattered throughout the level. The Rocknuts will clobber Banjo and Kazooie with their maces if they get too close to them. But since they don't move much, except to turn around, this is easy to avoid. Their armor is immune to every attack in the game, but they only wear it on the front of themselves, so shooting a Clockwork Kazooie Egg behind them will defeat them. After all five are defeated, the duo get a Jiggy, which the Rocknuts call a "shiny rock". They resemble the Unga Bunga Tribe. The Rocknut Tribe members are programmed to always face Banjo and Kazooie's direction, no matter where he is. For this reason, the duo must place themselves in a good position so that the Clockwork Kazooie can get directly behind their weak spots. See also *Unga Bunga Tribe *Oogle Boogle Tribe Physical Characteristics Rocknuts are husky, yet inventive, cavemen with large noses, buckteeth, and unshaven features. They also seem to have large protruding chins. They wear dull lime-green padding that cover parts of their arms, bodies, and heads. Aside from their armor, they also carry around mace-like clubs. Although the Rocknuts were advanced enough to create armor, they are notably uncivilized and crude. As they just stand around, they primitively strike themselves in the head with their clubs. Their rear ends also show in the gap of their armor. Locations *Near the World Entrance on the overhang to the left. The quickest method is for Banjo-Kazooie to be on the ground and to fire a Clockwork-Kazooie Egg in a long arc so that it lands behind the Rocknut. *In front of Banjo-Kazooie as they enter the train station, albeit slightly to the right. The best (and most used) method is to shoot a Clockwork-Kazooie Egg, so that it lands on the Rocknut's right-hand side, and then explode once the Clockwork-Kazooie navigates its way to the Rocknut's rear. *To the right of the level as you enter it near the split-up pads. You'll approach some holes which only Clockwork-Kazooie can enter. Shoot a Clockwork-Kazooie egg into the left-most hole on the bottom floor. From here, you'll be on the top floor. Walk 3 holes to the right (you'll skip past 2 holes), and enter that hole, then blow up when you're at the rear of the Rocknut tribe member. *Behind the waterfall mid-way up the mountain. There should be a small hole near the grate (which is behind the waterfall). Fire a Clockwork Kazooie egg into that hole and blow up when you're at the rear of the Rocknut Tribe member. *Where the T-Rex mystery roar-code gate is, there should be a little tunnel to the left of that. That is where the final Rocknut is located. However, the Rocknut takes up the whole tunnel. which means that Banjo-Kazooie will have to stay at one side, and navigate the Clockwork Kazooie Egg over the pieces of rock to the left of the tunnel by jumping over the gaps. Once this section has been done, just jump go to the right, and there should be the other end of the tunnel, go through there and blow up when at the rear. Once all 5 of these have been done, the jiggy should spawn at the location of the Rocknut Member you hit last. Trivia *Like the Stonies, the Rocknut Tribe and the Unga Bunga Tribe doesn't have a blinking animation. *The laugh sound is called Male Low Throaty Laugh from album Best of Cartoon & Movie Sound F-X. Gallery 00006997.png|Rocknut's head icon|link=http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/File:00006997.png Rocknut Speaking.gif|Rocknut speaking|link=http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rocknut_Speaking.gif Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Enemies Category:Enemies from Banjo-Tooie